happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pause/Victory Menu
The pause/victory menu allows the player to do various things, such as rate a level or save a replay. It can be accessed by pressing the "Tab" key or by clicking on the "menu" button on the bottom left of the screen when playing a level. Winning the level or when a replay ends will also bring up the menu. As of 1.82, you now press the "Tab" key to open up the menu instead of the "Esc" key. The "Esc" key now allows the player to exit fullscreen mode when it is activated. Pause/Victory Menu (Levels) The pause/victory menu for a level allows the player to rate the level, restart the level, change your character (if the character isn't forced), view your replay, save your replay, add the level to your favorites, exit back to the menu, resume the game (either by pressing the "Tab" key again or clicking on "resume"), mute the in-game sound by clicking the speaker icon in the bottom left, or enter fullscreen mode by clicking the fullscreen icon on the bottom right corner. Features 'The stars' Stars allow you to give the level a rating from 0 - 5, depending on how enjoyable the player found the level. To rate a level, hover the mouse over the amount of stars you'd give the level, then click on that star. To rate 0 stars, hover over to the left of the 1 star rating and click until you see "0 - godawful". You must be logged in to rate levels. ''restart level Pressing this will take the player back to the start of the level. An easier and more efficient way of restarting a level is to simply press R (hovering over to the option will make a yellow box appear saying "®", meaning that pressing that key will also restart the level). Everything will "warp" back to where it was placed at the start when a level is restarted, and the toggles will reset to what they started out with. Restarting will reset the timer for your replay. change character This will send you back to the "character selection" screen so you can change your character. Many levels force the player to use one character, which will cause this selection to be greyed out and unselectable. view replay Selecting this will show a replay of the movements you did from the start. The replay will end when you finish the level. If you selected this option before you finish, the replay will end at the part where you clicked on "view replay". If a replay is saved when a level has been completed, their time taken to complete the level will show up in the replays section of the level, however, if a replay is saved before completing a level, no time will be shown for how long it took to complete. If you are already viewing the replay, select this to view the replay again. save replay This will save your replay to the list of replays shown on the level. You may also add a comment or comments when saving a replay. The time taken to finish a level will only appear in the replays section if the level has been completed. After saving, this feature will be greyed out and unselectable until you restart the level. You must be logged in to save replays. add to favorites This will add the current level you are playing to your favorites so you can easily access them. To view your favorites, check "show favorites" in the user level browser. To remove a favorite, you must go to your user page and scroll down to the favorites section, where they can be removed. Then click on "delete". This can also be done in-game, by opening the menu again and pressing ''remove favorite. ''exit to menu This will send you back to the level browser/featured levels menu. If the level was loaded as soon as the game has loaded, selecting this will send you to the title screen. resume To resume the game, you can either click on this button, or press TAB. This will remove the menu and unpause the game (if it isn't already) so you can continue playing the level or see what else is happening after you finish the level. 'The speaker on the bottom left corner' Clicking on this will mute or unmute the in-game sounds. If there is an "x" in the speaker, it means the in-game sounds are currently muted. The image on the right shows the speaker icon with the sound on. 'The fullscreen icon on the bottom right corner' Clicking on this will switch between fullscreen and windowed mode. Pause/Victory Menu (Saved Replays) The pause/victory menu for a replay is similar to the menu when playing a level, only there are less and different features, such as rating a replay three different ways instead of one way like when rating a level. It can be accessed by waiting for the replay to end or simply pressing the "Tab" key or the "menu" button on the bottom left of the screen. This menu will only show up when viewing saved replays. Features 'The stars' Stars allow you to give the replay a rating. To rate a replay, hover the mouse over the amount of stars you'd give the replay, then click on that star. The rating ranges from 0 - 5. You must be logged in to rate replays and the replay you want to rate must be 100% accurate. view replay again This will view the replay back from the start again, playing back all of the movements done in the replay. Everything will "warp" back to where it was placed at the start when a level is restarted, and the toggles will reset to what they started out with. play this level Selecting this will allow the player to play the level with the selected character used in the replay or the currently forced character. exit to menu This will send you back to the list of replays saved to that level. If the replay was loaded as soon as the game has loaded, selecting this will send you to the title screen. resume To resume the replay, you can either click on this button, or press TAB. This will remove the menu and unpause the game (if it isn't already) so you can continue viewing the replay. Trivia *The "add to favorites" feature is not shown in the demo version. *Bringing up the menu just as you restart a level will keep the camera in the same position, showing objects in their original positions. Resuming will bring the camera back to the character. *There is a message on top of the rating that says, "''hey, please rate this level". The same thing applies to the menu when viewing a replay, except the message says "please rate this replay". The Menu In the App While playing the game you can pause the game through a button which is found on the left-hand side of the screen (top-left for iPhones and iPods). The pause and victory menus in the app are different than in the browser version. The buttons are arranged so that they form a horizontal line rather than a vertical one, and the buttons themselves are circular instead of being rectangular shaped. Initially, there are six buttons: UNPAUSE This button unpauses the game and allows you to continue after you have paused. EXIT TO MENU This button shows an open door with an arrow pointing next to it, indicating that this allows you to exit from the level. RESTART LEVEL This button simply restarts the level. CHANGE CHARACTER This button shows a figure with two arrows pointing away from him on both sides. In most of the levels that were made for the app, it is disabled, but when it is enabled, you can go to the character selection menu and choose between five characters: Wheelchair Guy, Segway Guy, Irresponsible Dad, Effective Shopper, and Moped Couple. VIEW REPLAY If you wish to view what you have done in the level, you can do so by pressing this button. Currently, you can slow the replay down or speed it up. REMOVE ADS If you wish to not have ads in the game while you play, you can press this button to remove them as well as to pay for it. Once you do so, it disappears, revealing only five buttons in the pause menu. There is also a slider underneath the row of buttons, which determines the volume of the game. The victory menu is slightly different from that of the pause menu. When you win a level, the menu consists of five buttons, regardless of whether or not you have payed to remove ads. The buttons themselves are closer together with a grey box surrounding them. Trivia * Currently, you cannot rate a level or a replay a certain amount of stars. Category:Features Category:Feature Added In the Original Release Category:Levels Category:Replays